


Teasing Touches

by Floris_Oren



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU where Atem has his own body, Dishes, Dom!Yuugi, Edge Play, M/M, Sub!Atem, Teasing, Turtle is short for turtle dove, bottom!atem, consentual, not the amphibian, teasing while doing a chore, top!yuugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Yuugi plays a "game" with Atem after dinner.





	Teasing Touches

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to go in my random Puzzle Shipping fic where it's just a bunch of one shots but I thought this was too cute to get buried there so here it is. It's short as well. Also, I went trolling the wiz for a cute nick name for Atem. I chose Turtle. Apparently in middle ages or some shit like that, some people used Turtle as short hand for Turtle Doves. So Yuugi calls Atem that in this fic, though I could be wrong about where that came from. Listen, I just did a quick google search and found it, I didn't pay much attention to the rest of it sorry.

Night has fallen on Domino City; the street which their home sits on is quet. A dog barks in the distance. The window looks out past a garden and a low wall. Atem glances up at out of it. Seeing nothing his gaze goes back to the sudsy, hot water, before him. 

 

As per usual; Yuugi had cooked dinner that night and Atem is washing up; the tv is on in the background. The news cast has bored him. Sometimes they cuddle on the couch before he starts cleaning up. However, he’d gotten bored and so found himself doing it early. 

 

The sudden kiss to the back of his neck probably meant Yuugi had gotten bored as well. Atem hums a bit as he rinsed off the plate and puts it on the drying rack. Taking up a bowl next to run the cloth over. Yuugi’s hands softly tickles his sides. And when that failed to get his boyfriends attention, his hands slipped under Atem’s black tank top. Cool hands ran over warm skin. Atem sighed and relaxed into Yuugi’s hold. Not anticipating that Yuugi would next pinch a nipple. 

 

“Yuugi!” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

“What are you doing that for?” Atem asked. Sometimes he got pinched when he made a particularly rude joke. Not that he cared, but, he hadn’t done anything that time. 

 

“Because I wanted too, do you mind much?” Yuugi asked. His voice teasing. 

 

Atem chuckled; “You know I don’t.” 

 

Yuugi giggled for a small second before pinching Atem’s other nipple. “I’m bored.” 

 

“I figured as much.” Atem replied. A small smirk clinging to his lips. Yuugi twisted a nipple for that. 

 

“And I figured you were lonely in here.” 

 

“I didn’t notice, but you know me better than I know myself at times.” Atem replied. Short of breath. Yuugi’s fingers played with his nipples as Atem tried to worked his way through the dishes. Carefully setting them to the side to dry. Broken dishes and sudsy water would not be fun to clean up. 

 

Yuugi gave him a moment to regain his composure. If only for his safety; then a hand plunged past Atem’s waist band and gripped his half-alert cock. “Yuugi!?” he yelled, somewhat surprised by the suddenness of Yuugi’s intimately, questing fingers. 

 

“What’s wrong, Turtle?” Yuugi asked. Innocent, yet, slyly. He knew exactly what the fuck was “wrong” as far as Atem understood it. His hand gently worked Atem until his cock is full to bursting. Atem tried his best not to whine. He is a several thousand year old Pharoah. He does not whine. 

 

“Nnnnggg….” Atem replied. 

 

“Oh, is that it?” Yuugi snorted. His fingers did not stop. Atem attempted to wash another dish before he had to put it down and grip the counters edge to keep himself upright. He was going to cum if Yuugi didn’t quit it. Which he did. 

 

They stood there, Yuugi waiting, Atem trying to catch his breath and bring his nerves back to order. The kitchen is silent. Only the sound of the tv in the next room lends any type of sound to their surroundings. 

 

Once Atem was sufficiently back together; Yuugi began bringing him to the edge again. Atem’s shaky hands were able to do another dish, a fork and a cup before he was there - once more -about to blow. He gulped a moan back when Yuugi stopped. 

 

He trembled within Yuugi’s hold, but didn’t ask him to stop. Even though he knew Yuugi would win this particular game. Atem didn’t mind. He found that he needed this. He needed Yuugi to dominate him in this way. It felt good. And he did not need to worry about his pride. Yuugi would be kind to him in this, just as he is in everything else. 

 

“You’re alright?” Yuugi asked. 

 

Atem nodded. Finishing the dishes. He tapped Yuugi’s arm. “How about we finish this upstairs?” 

 

Yuugi’s hand let him go, Atem can feel a damp spot on his trousers. Yuugi licks at his fingers. “Sure.” he smiled at Atem. Who kissed him lightly on the nose. Then the two slipped upstairs for far less teasing touches. 

 

END. 


End file.
